


mihi placet

by teyaten (cosidrix)



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: (lots of them), Anxiety, Canon Era, Emotions, First Time, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Moritz is neuroatypical imagine that, Mutual Masturbation, an elaboration on touch me, touch me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosidrix/pseuds/teyaten
Summary: “You want to get rid of these dreams, don’t you?” Melchior asked, pulling off his belt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mihi placet, a rough Latin translation of:  
>  _I like that._

“You want to get rid of these dreams, don’t you?” Melchior asked, pulling off his belt.  
  
In this light, Moritz could see every ridge and plane of Melchior’s bare chest. The lamp burning softly on the nightstand soaked Melchior in soft orange and Moritz found it hard to look away. He stood before Moritz so casually that it was daunting, meanwhile Moritz was perched on the bed with his knees drawn up to his chest and his face red as a tomato.  
  
“Moritz.” Melchior murmured to him. Lifting his eyes hesitantly from the smooth, inviting skin of his body, Moritz looked Melchior in the eyes. “You’ll have to take your clothes off, you know.”  
  
Yes, Moritz did know this. No, he didn’t want it to be pointed out to him. Though, yes, it was certainly true that he’d do everything and more for Melchior. A tremble that he poorly hid coursed through Moritz’s body and he anxiously pushed his wild hair away from his forehead, though the thick curls immediately it fell right back into place. “Do you… h-have to watch me? Is that part of it?”  
  
The corner of Melchior’s mouth quirked upward, “No, I’ll give you privacy.” Easily, Melchior turned around and faced the wall instead of Moritz. The sight of his shoulders, shifting with each calculated movement, a marble statue in movement-- Moritz gulped.  
  
Fumbling, he began to rush through unbuttoning his shirt. Melchior, who was easing his way slowly out of his pants, looked so peaceful in comparison to Moritz and his nervousness. Melchior only had a few inches of height on his best friend, but his shoulders were much broader, his skin tanner and less battered and freckled as Moritz. Moritz felt the sharp edge of insecurity threaten him, but there was no time to focus on that. He tossed his shirt to the ground and made quick work on getting his pants off.  
“Almost done?” Melchior’s voice was quiet and reassuring, the tone that always eased Moritz’s fears.  
  
Pulling his pants off and kicking them to the ground ungracefully, he pulled his knees up to his chest and prepared to face Melchior in his underwear. “Yes. I-I’m done, I mean.” Moritz bit his lip. “You can t-turn around now.” He squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
_With my eyes shut_ , Moritz thought, _I won’t have to see him look at me, disgusted._  
  
He heard the familiar sound of Melchior’s low chuckle and his stomach dropped. He tensed up even tighter- if that was possible- and squeezed his eyes shut even harder. “If I’m ugly then just say it! You don’t have to laugh at me!”  
  
“Oh, no! No, no, that’s not why I’m laughing, Moritz.” Melchior reassured him.  
  
“Then… why?” Moritz ducked his head down between his knees and shivered.  
  
“I just… um--” _That horrible chuckle, again._ “Are you planning on opening your eyes at all during this?”  
  
Silence swallowed them up. Moritz swallowed back tears, as he’d always been a nervous crier. “Am… am I supposed to?”  
  
Melchior stepped closer. Moritz could hear his soft breath, could imagine the expanse of skin right before his eyes if only he could find the courage to open them, knew that tonight he’d be touching Melchior. Really touching him, whatever that entailed. The thought stirred something inside of him, the same warm, striking feeling that welcomed him after he’d woken up from one of his… _nightmares_. He felt himself shiver, just slightly, and he squeezed his legs shut tighter to try to calm the hardening of his cock.  
  
“I do think that would help.” Melchior’s voice was so close and it was certainly _not_ benefitting his efforts to tone down his arousal. With quite a bit of bravery, Moritz opened his eyes and was met with the sight of Melchior’s smooth, bare stomach just inches away from his eyes. His eyes gently drifted upward until they met Melchior’s. His smile, in any other circumstance would’ve been comforting, but here, nearly naked before one another, simply caused the straining of the fabric of his underwear to become even harder to ignore. The worst part of this all was that he didn’t _want_ to ignore it. He wanted to feel how he did after those dreams, warm and satiated. He felt terrible for feeling that way, but he was soon lost in the darkness of Melchior’s half-lidded eyes that he was quick to forget.  
  
“Are you alright?” Melchior whispered.  
  
Dutifully, Moritz nodded, “Yes, yes, I’m fine.”  
  
“Then… would you mind lying down on the bed?”  
  
And the forgetfulness faded as Moritz realized how much he really did not want Melchior to see whatever was going on in his underwear, and how it would be painfully obvious lying on his bed. Suddenly struck with a new wave of anxiety, he stammered for words, “Um, I don’t know if that’s such a good idea--”  
  
“Moritz, there’s no reason for you to be ashamed.” Melchior placed a hand on his shoulder, “I’m here to help you. There’s nothing you’re experiencing that I haven’t gone through myself, yeah?”  
  
Moritz bit his lip, but conceded. He needed to trust in his friend if he was ever going to get a peaceful night’s sleep again.  
  
Slowly, he leaned back onto his elbows and stretched his legs out in front of him.  
  
Melchior scanned over his body and grinned, gesturing to the ever-prominent bulge in his underwear, “Well, I see you’ve already--”  
  
Leaping back from the threat of touch, Moritz exclaimed, “No, don’t!” _God, had ever blushed this hard in his life?_ “I don’t-- I don’t know why that happens! Something is… probably wrong with me, I know.”  
  
Melchior furrowed his brow, “Moritz, that’s perfectly normal.”  
  
“W-what?”  
  
Melchior slowly settled down at the foot of the bed as Moritz scrambled away towards the headboard. “It’s an erection. It’s just your body’s way of telling you that it needs your attention.” _Or_ your _attention, so it seems,_ Moritz thought guiltily.  
  
His heart in his throat, Moritz inquired, “So, it’s not bad?”  
  
“Of course not.” Melchior laughed lightly. “Here, come closer.”  
  
Nervous, but never one to want to be away from Melchior if he could help it, Moritz did as he was told and scooted closer to Melchior on the bed.  
  
“Let me see your hand.” Melchior murmured. Under his gaze, Moritz couldn’t say no, and extended hand out to Melchior, who took it gingerly in his. “Lie back.”  
  
With his head rested on the pillow and eyes trained up towards the ceiling, Moritz was entirely at Melchior’s disposal. With deft precision, Melchior took Moritz’s fingers and dragged them down his abdomen. The touch had Moritz ablaze. His hips jerked up, instinctual, and quickly he apologized.  
  
“No, shh. Do what feels natural.” Melchior reassured him. Moritz reluctantly nodded, and soon his eyes were falling closed, pliant under his best friend’s command. “Have you ever done this before?”  
  
“N-not really.” Moritz replied, honestly. “Have you, Melchior?”  
  
“Plenty of times.” Soon, rapidly shifting images of Melchior, his cock in his hand, head tossed back, moans dripping from parted lips-- these consumed Moritz. He gasped as Melchior pressed his hand down onto his now fully erect cock, the taut fabric of his underwear hiding nothing now as he was spread out so wantonly before the other male.  
  
“God!” His eyes flashed open and he saw how Melchior was gazing at him through dark, half-lidded eyes, the corner of his mouth upturned into a smirk. Moving his eyes downward, he could see that Melchior also had an erection, his free hand twitching on his thigh in it’s direction.  
  
“It feels good, right?” Melchior’s voice was low and made Moritz’s whine as he pressed his hand down harder onto his cock.  
  
“Yes, yes, it d-does.” Moritz replied, straining to get the words out. Once again looking at Melchior’s groin, Moritz asked, “Should-- should I be doing the same for you now, as well?”  
  
“Oh, no, it’s alright. I can handle that another time, after you leave.”  
  
“You shouldn’t be ashamed, M-Melchior.”  
  
Melchior grinned, “I’m not. I just figured you might be.”  
  
“No! I’m not.” Moritz insisted. “Please, I-- ah! N-need to do this right…”  
  
Melchior seemed to debate the notion internally, staring Moritz down as he pushed Moritz’s open palm down rougher and rougher onto his erection. “I suppose I wouldn’t be a very good teacher if I didn’t let the student try it for themselves.”  
  
Another rush down towards Moritz’s cock had his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Experimentally, Melchior released his hand away from Moritz’s. With his eyes screwed shut, Moritz continued touching himself through his underwear, his movements sporadic and lacking grace, but still stirring Melchior’s arousal.  
  
“Do as I do.” He ordered. “Take off your underwear.”  
  
Though blushing and obviously nervous, Moritz pushed off his underwear and his cock bobbed against his stomach, hard and aching. Melchior followed suit, and for a moment, there was silence as each took in the other’s naked form.  
  
“I-- um…” Moritz began to pull his legs in together and sit up, embarrassed, but Melchior placed his hand on his thigh.  
  
“Moritz, it’s okay. Don’t be scared, alright?”  
  
He nodded after a period of silence, “What should I… d-do?”  
  
“Try it like this.” Melchior spit into his hand, then gently took hold of his own cock. He slid his hand up and down, and his jaw fell open as his head tilted back. The sight was mesmerizing to Moritz, whose eyes went wide at the sight. He watched the deep rosy blush rise across Melchior’s face, drifting down to his chest and onto the tips of his ears. He looked so blissful, so with an unsteady hand, Moritz began to mimic his actions.  
  
He gave himself a few slow strokes, unaccustomed to the feeling. He let out a moan as he ran his thumb over the slit, just as Melchior had done. Melchior let his eyes lazily open and he stared at Moritz, just as Moritz was staring at him. They remained like that for a long, lingering moment, eyes trained on each other, touching themselves and gasping at the feeling. Moritz had never been watched like this before. He felt so open and vulnerable, that nearly wanted to hide himself, but under Melchior’s heavy look he felt stuck in place.  
  
“M-Moritz…” Melchior bit his lip, letting his eyes fall closed once more.  
  
At the sound of his name so blissfully spoken, Moritz’s let out a whine. A bubbling feeling pooled in the base of his stomach, and wildly he reached his free hand out to grip Melchior’s thigh, staring up at him like he was the brightest star in the sky, so wondrous. With the second burst of courage in the last few seconds, he stammered out, “I l-like that.”  
  
Melchior’s voice was strained, his jaw slack with pleasure as he asked “Like what?”  
  
“When…” Moritz felt his face get even hotter, “Um--”  
  
“You can tell me what you, ah-- what you like, Ritzy.” Melchior smiled, placing his hand over where Moritz had placed his own on his thigh.  
  
His eyes blurry and overrun with feeling, Moritz rushed, “I like when you say m-my name. Like th-that.”  
  
Melchior chuckled, running his thumb along his knuckles, “You’re such an odd one.”  
  
Instantly shot back into his anxious frenzy, he darted away from his friend, “Sorry! That was strange, I’m sorry.” His hand left his cock and he scooted away from Melchior on the bed.  
  
“No, no! Moritz, it’s okay!” Melchior also let go of himself and placed his hands on Moritz’s spread legs, his thumbs pressing down onto the inside of Moritz’s thighs and, without meaning to, the smaller boy gasped at the rushed touch.  
  
“Melchi…” Moritz murmured, looking up at Melchior with hooded eyes, so pliant and soft to the touch. He squirmed under Melchior’s hands, dropping onto his back. Melchior’s hands were just _so close_ to… there. The boy had never been so wanton in his life, but he found it easier in this low light, with Melchior’s shadowy face and parted lips hanging above him like an eclipse. He was safe here, in the darkness, where Melchior resided.  
  
Moritz’s arousal not going unnoticed, and Melchior’s persistent curiosity stronger than ever, he found his fingers drifting up Moritz’s thigh and towards his wonderfully inviting cock. “Oh, gosh, Melchi,” Moritz whispered, arching his back as Melchior took hold of Moritz’s erection. “Ah!”  
  
“Shh, quiet down…” Melchior chuckled.  
  
“Oh, god, _god_...” Moritz whimpered as Melchior took over where Moritz had left off, stroking him, twisting his hand at the base and running his thumb over the slit just the right way that always made Moritz whine. He watched Moritz’s heavy breathing permitted the sight of his ribcage rising and falling like the waves of the ocean, his body crashing against Melchior’s shore, all-encompassing. One hand gripped at his hair, the other clutching a fistful of sheets. _He’s enchanting._  
  
Breaking Melchior from his reverie, Moritz whimpered, “I want to, oh M-Melchi-- I want to touch you.” His eyes were wide and wild, pupils blown and lips bitten raw and red.  
  
Melchior, whose own cock was aching for relief, grabbed Moritz’s hand and awkwardly dragged it in the direction of his own erection. Moritz exhaled, enthralled at being able to touch Melchior in this way.  
  
They remained like that, stroking each other with fervor, whimpers of each other’s names filling the terrible empty space between them. Unable to stand the difference between them, Melchior leaned over Moritz and crushed his lips against’s Moritz’s. Thrilled with this new touch, Moritz bucked up into Melchior’s hand and excitably allowed Melchior to lick into his mouth. It was messy and sloppy and Moritz couldn’t stop moaning for his friend, but it was perfect. Moritz wound his hand into Melchior’s hair and-- on a particularly lovely stroke-- he gripped it hard and pulled, relishing in the way Melchior hissed as his eyes rolled back.  
  
“M-Moritz, fuck--” Melchior dropped his head into Moritz’s neck and left wet, biting kisses there. “Y-you’re like an angel.”  
  
Moritz gasped, raking his blunt, bitten fingernails down Melchior’s back. He ached for more, ached to make Melchior’s his entirely. _Oh, god_ , Moritz thought, _what am I even thinking?_  
  
His mind was deserting him for lewd, impure thoughts. His mind raced, thinking of what Melchior had said, about imagining himself in the position of the woman. Did Melchior want Moritz to… _fuck him?_ He’d expected such a thought to be repelling, but the effect it had on his body was quite the opposite. He wanted to be inside of Melchior. He wanted to feel his warmth around his cock, to make Melchior feel complete.  
  
He wanted to complete him.  
  
He wanted to make him his, to make him moan, to have him like no one else had ever had him. The thought alone was enough to push him even closer to the edge.  
“Oh, god-- _oh, god!_ ” Moritz was baffled by how supremely _good_ this felt. It seemed as though Melchior must’ve been as well, as his strokes were starting to get stuttered and losing rhythm.  
  
“Are y-you close, Ritz?” Melchior practically moaned into Moritz’s ear.  
  
Moritz enthusiastically nodded in response.  
  
“H-here, I wanna try something--” Melchior let go of Moritz and instantly Moritz whimpered at the loss. “Just a second, b-be patient, baby.” _He’s never called me that._ If Moritz’s face had been rosy before, it was downright crimson now.  
  
Melchior deftly pressed his cock up against Moritz’s. The sensation was strange at first, but Moritz couldn’t help but marvel at the intimacy of it. Melchior took them both into his hand, and between the grinding and Melchior’s smooth strokes, Moritz was gone.  
  
“Melchi!” Moritz squeezed his eyes closed, “I’m gonna-- oh, god, Melchi, don’t s-stop!”  
  
“Ah, fuck-- me too, fuck, Ritzy. You feel so good, s-such an angel, so perfect.” Melchior moaned, his hips stuttering against Moritz.  
  
“Oh, Melchi-- _Melchior!_ ” Moritz came, spilling all across his chest with a high whine. The relief felt so wondrous, and the fact that Melchior had indulged him in this way just made it stronger. He gripped Melchior’s shoulders as he shuddered, his friend following him over the edge, groaning his name and making Moritz smile, just slightly.  
  
They laid there, pressed up against each other. It would be a terrible, sticky mess, but for now, it was okay.  
  
Melchior whispered, “Now, whenever you’re having these dreams, you can… do that.”  
  
Moritz closed his eyes, “But how will I do that on my own?”  
  
“I didn’t say you had to do it on your own.” Melchior replied, and Moritz could hear the smile in his voice. The thought of being able to do this with Melchior whenever he pleased was so tantalizing that Moritz gripped his friend tightly and held him closer.  
  
He nearly told him that he loved him, right there in that moment. But, stricken with fear, he decided against it. Of course, however, little did he know Melchior was thinking the same thing.


End file.
